1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spiral separators used for separating particulate materials having different specific gravities, and specifically to spiral separators having a splitter assembly adjacent the discharge end of a volute adapted to segregate the material separated by the spiral separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some separators the blade is mounted for translation in a radial direction as is described in Australian Application No. 37175/78. Other separators have been provided with a splitter blade which is mounted for rotation about an axis normal to the floor of the volute, that is to say substantially parallel to the axis of the volute. In such cases the position of separation is adjusted by rotating the splitter blade about its axis. A portion of the splitter blade upstream of the axis, upon rotation, tranverses the volute, and so adjustment is achieved.
Splitter assemblies as above described are adequate in some respects. However, when such splitter assemblies are used in multiple spiral separators which have more than one volute, whether the volutes are disposed in multi-start threaded arrangement or in adjacently wrapped arrangement, the separate adjustment of all splitters is tedious and inaccurate, and if an interlinking mechanism is installed, is complex. This complexity is undesirable as such mechanisms are expensive to manufacture, and difficult to maintain, particularly in harsh environments such as are commonly found in the vicinity of spiral separators.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least ameliorate the shortcomings of the prior art by simple means.